No Regrets
by AndromedaSparklez
Summary: "But..I need you" See the story of Felincia Widsom, a girl who parents return as death eaters, and she needs to decide between the boy who understands her , and the boy who she truly loves.


_Hi all ! So , this is the first time ever that I made a fanfiction , so I really want to know what you guys honestly think ! _  
_Please review so I know if you liked it or not , if yes I'll publish the rest of the chapters (: !_  
_Thank you , enjoy !_

-  
Introduction :  
Felincia Widsom was tall , black-haired, and a Slytherin. Not to mention her perfect body , grey eyes and olive skin. She was 16 , on her 5th year at Hogwarts.

From now you're about to see Felincia's point of view on boys , Quidditch , how being a Slytherin is ,and most important, her thoughts on Oliver Wood.

Chapter 1 : _Draco Malfoy._

"He is just so hot! I just caught him staring at me at class today!"-said Pansy , she was about to explode of excitement just because Draco Malfoy (the guy who every girl in Hogwarts fancied)was simply staring at her.

Felincia didn't think Draco was that attractive really. She doesn't like the way he's TOO confident about himself. Not that she doesn't like boys with confidence , but Merlin , his over-confidence made him arrogant.

"So you really think he likes you ? Are you serious?"- said Felincia , already tired of hearing Pansy talking about Draco all day.  
"Why do you hate him so much?" asked Pansy. She really wanted to know from the curiosity in her voice. In her mind, Draco was perfect. -" I mean , - she continued- he's so hot, and tall , and blond , and...- "Arrogant?" - Felincia interrupted angrily.  
"He thinks he is a bad boy when in reality he's a coward! " - " Okay , but he's still hot"-said Pansy with a little smile. "whatever.." said Felincia, rolling her eyes.

After the discussion about Draco Malfoy, it was time to go to bed.  
Both of them got up from their tables and were heading from the Great Hall to the Slytherin Common Room.  
Walking along the gicantic hallway, Pansy kept on talking about some other boy she fancied. Felincia wasn't even listening, she was just appreciating the view from the big arched windows as they walked in silent steps.

But , suddenly , something caught Felincia's attention.  
Coming from the opposite direction , a boy... He was tall, his body shape was kind of similar to Malfoy's , built , but still slim. His slightly tanned skin blended with his sandy brown hair. Loose strands of hair perfectly framed his oval shaped head.  
The boy was staring at her too, and he too looked fascinated. After the excruciating wait, their eyes met.  
She was looking at his shiny, Amber-Golden beauties , while he was appreciating her Steel-Grey mysterious eyes.  
Felincia felt how her fascination for the guy was visible from the look she gave him. Even though it was really hard to read her expressions , the boy knew she was thinking the same thing he was.  
(..Wow.)  
All that happened in a single second, and then he walked right past her. She could still feel his eyes on her from the back.

"...And then I said, I don't care! And then she..- Helloo? Felincia! Are you listening?"

MERLIN! Didn't she realise what just happened?

"Yea, keep going."  
Pansy kept on talking as they made their way to their own dormitories, and Felincia's thoughts were still on the guy.

The next morning, Felincia got up and went downstairs to find Lauren (a fellow Slytherin) resting in front of the enormous fireplace.  
It was a fairly cold Saturday, she could feel the freezing wind coming from outside as the curtains swung crazily.  
She noticed that the Common Room was pretty much empty. There was a group of boys talking in the corner of the room, Lauren (who looked very concentrated reading her book) , and Felincia.  
That was strange , as it was usually crowded. But she didn't care anyway.

Merlin,no wonder the Slytherin Common Room was the best one.  
It was charming , elegant and exquisite. They had a nice vision of the Dark Forest from there. Isn't that wonderful?

Felincia began to wonder where Pansy was at that time. Hard to know , or even ask anyone in there as they weren't in the same house.  
She was already getting bored of staying in there , but the coldness outside made it almost impossible for her to get up and go looking for her friend.

She went upstairs again and sat down at the cosy green armchair next to her bed as she grabbed her jumper.  
She began to appreciate the beautiful view from the small window. She could see the mountains. Gigantic , green mountains, next to the bluish lake reflecting the almost-not-noticeable sunbeam. Stopping at that point , she remembered what had happened yesterday. She remembered the guy, the guy who by only looking into her eyes, made her almost fall in love with him. Radianlty and perfectly, his skin glowed like a sun gleaming,she remembered. She remembered as she couldn't help but stare at his perfectly clear skin.

Looking a bit more to the left , she appreciated the big Quidditch field with a big crowd screaming as the Beaters chased- She stopped again at that moment -,looked out the window again. She opened her eyes widely when she realised what she had just seen.  
She had forgotten about the most important Quidditch Match of the year.  
She was shamefaced as she ran down the stairs and rushed through the door.

She ran along the gloomy dungeon towards the riffle-green stairs , located at the very end of the agelong corridor.  
The gleaming , floating candles resembled flashes as she rapidly hurried. She could already hear the buzz of the anxious crowd from down there.  
But , she suddenly stopped as she saw the door of the Potion's Classroom slightly opened.  
A tall , massive and rusty-hinged door . It wasn't supposed to be opened. It was a Saturday , and professor Snape , being what he is, would certainly never leave it like that.  
Hesitantly , yet fearless , Felincia approached it silently , and finally leaned to see what was inside through the small gap.


End file.
